Prussia x Reader- Happy Valentines Day
by SexyGermanSparkleParty
Summary: You wake up to a rain storm. You decide to go for a walk and you end up at a park. Who do you run into at the park?


It was Valentines day. Thanks to America everyone celebrates it.

-

You woke up the morning of Valentines day, sad that you had no boyfriend to spend it with. You sat up and swung your legs out from under your covers. You scratched your head and stood. You walked to your kitchen, to find it raining outside. This made you even more sad. You stood at your window, after pouring a cup of tea. You then decide to take a walk, just because you were bored.

-

After putting on your favorite hoodie your best friend America gave you, you walk out onto your porch and lock your door. You stuff your keys into your pocket and put the hood on your head. You started walking toward your favorite place you always go to when you take your walk. To stopped at the park that you had loved since your childhood.

You had good memories. You and your childhood friends would always play a really good game of tag. Boy after America taught you and the others how to play tag, it was the only game you had played.

You played it everyday, until China went berserk and cut off part of Germany's hair. His brother, Prussia, laughed uncontrollably. You held in the urge to laugh, 'cuz you new what he would do to you. Italy took Germany home. The rest of you decided never to play Tag ever again, especially with China around.

You laughed at your memories and sat down next to your favorite tree. Memories also flooded your mind about the tree. You and your crush, Prussia, would always sit down and look at the clouds. He had never had enough patience to watch them, but did anyway.  
You would always try to tell him how you felt, but he would always stop you in your tracks with his romantic red eyes.

-

"Whoa, was machst du denn hier draußen in diesem strömendem regen? arnt you cold _?" a voice boomed over the pouring rain.

Knowing enough German and that voice, you recognized it as Prussia.

" Hmm? oh, ich dachte nur ..." you replied while standing

" Thinking? about vhat? " Prussia asked in his German accent

"Thinking about old memories, about China cutting off your bruder's hair, you and me sitting and watching clouds, all that." you replied blushing a bit, not only cuz of the cold but also of his presence.

"ah" the Prussian chuckled "so you do still remember them, nein?"

"ya I do.. so why are you here? arnt you supposed to be with Germany?" you asked to change the subject

"nein, and dont change the subject" the prussian smirked and got closer to you.

You blushed even more and tried to back up. but ended up hitting the tree. Prussia smirked and trapped you by putting his hands on either side of you.

" Vhat's wrong, you nervous of the awesome me? " he smirked as he got closer to your face.

"N-no, i-its j-just t-that i-its c-cold..." you said very nervously

"Why are you cold, the awesome me is close enough to warm you" Prussia smirked as he got closer

You blushed tons and nervously started to tremble. He was right, he was close enough for you to feel his warmness warm you a bit. He got closer and you could feel his breath on your face. It smelled like cigarets and beer. When the wind blew you could smell his scent, Cigarets,Beer,Axe, and leather. These appealed to you, and made you want to embrace him.

He got closer and closer to you. He finally met your lips, and pulled you into a kiss. At first you felt like slapping him for some reason, then you gave in and kissed him back. You let his tongue enter your mouth. You two kissed passionately. He wrapped his arms around your back, and you wrapped your arms around his neck.

After a few minutes. You two broke away and took in a deep breath. You were blushing bad. he was also a bit pink in the cheeks. You then sneezed and started to shiver. He took off his jacket and wrapped you in it. You smiled a bit and cuddled his chest. He smiled and picked you up bridal style and took you to a canopy that was mounted in the ground of the park. He set you down on the table there and wipped away your [hair color] hair from your [eye color] eyes.

"Prussia..." you said

"Please...call me Gilbert, or Gil" he smilled

"Gilbert, thank you for giving me the best Valentines day ever..." you had said while blushing

"No problem for the one i lieben" he smiled as he embraced you in a hug

"You lieben me?" you said looking up at his sweet sexy face

"of course, if i didn't why would i kiss those sweet lips of yours" he chuckled and kissed your forehead

"well Ich liebe-" you were cut off by a voice

"oh! regardez ce que nous avons ici Toni!" the frenchie had exclaimed

" Si Mi amigo, seems like love found our good friend" Antonio had said while patting Gil on the back

" Hey guys..um well you know _, and i guess your right, love did find me" he said looking back at you and smiling

You giggled and kissed his nose, which made him wiggle his nose and smirk. Francis and Antonio smiled and patted Gil on the back be4 leaving the two of you.

"what were you saying be4 they interupted" Gil asked as he cupped your face with his hand

"Ich liebe dich, Gily, and i always will!" you replied as you kissed him

He chuckled and kissed you back.

"Ich liebe dich to _" he smiled as he continued kissing you

.

.

.

.

.

later that night you and Gilbert had some sweet passionate sex.


End file.
